forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Talia Madison
Talia Melissa Madison(Born June 2nd) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE for Extreme on its Smackdown and Raw brand. Early Life : Talia Madison was born and raised in New Britain, Connecticut to the parents of Heather and Kenny Madison. She is the cousin to former WWEFE wrestler Velvet Sky, and had an older brother named Steve. Steve died in a car accident when Talia was sixteen years old, the day right before her seventeenth birthday. The two were really close, so his death really impacted her. Her father owns a local bank and her mother is a stay at home wife. Talia was a bright intelligent child and was very active in her high school activies such as Softball, Soccer, and Cheerleading. She got along with everyone in high school, but was picked on for being one of the smaller girls. She always defended herself and her friends though, not backing down. : She wasn't really interested in wrestling like her brother was even though she would watch it with him. He wanted get into wrestling professional, but due to his accident he never really got to do that. Talia went on to go to a fashion trade school in California, FIDM. As she spent more time in the school, she decided she wanted to do something else with her life and go after her brothers dream to become a wrestler. WWE;FE Debut/Storyline with Primal, Fued with Erin Mason :: In April of 2009, Talia Madison signed a small contract with WWEFE. She didn't have a major role, but she was signed on to be the manager to X-Division Champion at the time, Primal. The two had chemistry and worked well with each other, creating some heated segments on Smackdown that were not exactly children appropriate. Talia and Primal's relationship seemed to get Talia into many altercations backstage with several superstars. One diva specifically, Erin Mason joined the company right around the same time as Talia. The two were both placed on Smackdown, and being two of the only females on the roster they had several good matches that the fans loved. The fued was short, but never got resolved. Talia gained the upper hand is the majority of the matches beating Erin. Talia also competed against Sugar Sweetwhip, only to lose. :: Talia also had an alliance with Chicago Loudmouth, Lauren Davis. Lauren and Talia both joined forces finding one common enemy, Michelle Hullender. As Lauren had her matches against Michelle, Talia backed Lauren up in everything she did. As the fued between Lauren and Michelle simmered down, Michelle and Primal went at it over Primal's X-Division title. Talia would be used as the pawn in Primal and Michelle's "I Quit" match, being whipped by a kendo stick at the hands of Michelle Hullender, threatening to injur her even more if Primal didn't quit. Primal, having to chose between Talia and his title, chose Talia as he quit making Michelle the new X-Division Champion. :: After the "I Quit" match, Primal seemed to end his contract with FE. Talia managed to stay in FE, but didn't really do much. She continued to help Lauren Davis, but got involved in the storyline between Lauren and Britney. Lauren and Britney got into a fued, and Talia was caught in the middle and forced to take sides. As Talia went on Britney's side, Lauren got the help of Abilene Keith. The women all seemed to have a small fued, but nothing really big as Talia was released of her contract. Dancing with the Stars : Talia competed in the 2009 Spring edition of Dancing with the Stars along with fellow WWEFE Diva, Allison Hoffman. Talia was paired up with professional dancer, Derek Hough and the two made a perfect team. They both connected really well and made it all the way to the finals, winning the season! The best dance they happened to do was the Cha-Cha. Modeling : After Dancing with the Stars, Talia Madison relocated herself to Los Angeles, California to participate in AFFINITY Talent and Model Agencies. She was voted the number one women on Maxim's most hottest women in 2009 as well as the Rolling Stones most beautiful people list. She was offered to pose for playboy, but she never accepted, although she does have a tattoo on her lower waist of the Playboy Bunny. Return to WWEFE : In Mid 2009, Talia Madison returned to the WWEFE on its Raw brand to defeat Daniel Bryan by submission. She never really made a title her main concern, but still competed in several matches racking up victories. As time went by, Talia met Tom LoBiondo and the two hit it off right away. Tom, at the time, was still dating Jen Stevens, who was alligned with Sage(Britney Davis) in a storyline. Tom and Talia got closer as the time went by, but timing didn't allow anything to happen witht the two. Jen and Sage worked over an angle that ended with Jen and Tom ending their storyline, allowing Tom and Talia to start one of their own. Talia became Tom LoBiondo's manager, but quicker than that the two developed a relationship. Jen had caught onto her former boyfriend and allie Tom kissing Talia backstage, and soon targeted the beautiful diva. As Jen would then move into attack Talia, Tom came to her aid to protect her. As time went down, it came to the point where Jen tried to put Talia on the shelf by injuring her, but Tom once again came to her rescue, officially ending the fued with Jen Stevens. : As Talia continued to manage her boyfriend Tom LoBiondo, she continued to compete in small matches. As she continued to win, she wanted to focus more on managing Tom rather than compete. Tom turned heel, and Talia followed his example by going back to her arrogant beauty queen self switching to heel with Tom. At the recent episode of Monday Night Raw, Talia managed to beat Caleb Pierce via submission. Her and Tom would continue to develop their relationship further... Personal Life : Talia Madison was born and raised in New Britain, Connecticut. She has a background of softball, cheerleading and dance. She is a New York Yankees fan and a Denver Broncos fan. She has a dog named twinkle, and a cat named snowball. Talia is good friends in real life with fellow FE Divas Britney Davis and Lauren Davis and the three girls try to hang out whenever they can. Her cousin is the former FE diva Velvet Sky and Velvet has helped trained Talia a bit as well. Talia is in a relationship with fellow FE wrestler, Tom LoBiondo. The two began dating shortly after Tom and Jen broke up, due to personal reasons. They first met when Vince McMahon "fired" Tom, and the two got together shortly after that. Talia also wrestles in a tag team in promotional companies along with Britney Davis. Talia is very big on charities and helps out with Make-A-Wish foundation. In Wrestling *''Signature Moves '' #Grabs a hold of the wrists of an opponent on their back and then performs multiple stomps on the opponent's chest, driving their back of the head into the mat. #Northern Lights Suplex #Octopus Stretch, while biting the trapped arm, sometimes into a sunset flip. #Reverse Bulldog #Snapmare followed by a shoot kick to the back of the opponent's head. #Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown *''Finishers'' #''Blonde Ambition- Diving Neckbreaker #Re-Talia-Ation- ''Straight jacket sitout rear mat slam #''Beauty-T- ''Spike DDT *''Entrance Theme'' '' '' *''"Angel On my Shoulder" ''By Dale Oliver